


Public Displays of Affection

by Elizabeth1985



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta quote: "Ohhh, Dean comes to terms with cuddly crap, Dean reserved about emotions, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not cool with PDA, fluff maybe, kind of cute i guess, this is so sweet and I love it"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And by public displays of affection... I mean the public being, well, Sam. LOL</p><p>Prompt: "I would love it if you could write some fluffy destiel in the bunker fic.... Maybe in the beginning before Dean is comfortable with accepting/admitting his feelings and showing their love openly in front of Sam and others....?? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't quite go the way I'd hoped... in that they weren't so much in the bunker, and it was just Sam... Honestly, I struggled with this one I have no idea why. Actually, I think it's because my brain is stuck on cockles tbh. But I hope you like it anyway! :)
> 
> Thanks [Tennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo)

A whole three weeks, Dean nodded proudly to himself. Three long awesome weeks of being with Cas and everything was awesome. And not _once_ had Sam caught them doing anything… frisky or lovey-dovey.

And it would damn well stay that way, because Dean was not about to be teased or pestered about his relationship with Cas. It was bad enough his brother even knew about them. Of course, it wasn’t just that. What he had with Cas was something he cherished, something he knew was a vulnerability and even though it was just Sam, Dean wasn’t comfortable having anyone else a part of their private moments.

Cas, on the other hand, had no such qualms. Much to Dean’s dismay.

Inappropriate comments during breakfast, _very_ inappropriate touching at very inopportune times. In public, when Sam’s back was turned…

As much as Dean wanted to give in and show his affections as blatantly as Cas did, he just… couldn’t. He wasn’t wired that way. Dean wasn’t the type of man to come home and swoop his beloved into his arms for a big tongue-filled kiss.

Damn, even _alone_ with Cas he was short on things. The first night things went down between them, Cas had calmly said, “I love you, Dean,” without any hesitation or reservations.

And what did he respond with? “I know, Cas… I’ve known.” Which made him a prime asshole. The worst part was that Cas didn’t even seem to care, he smiled the same as if Dean had reciprocated the three little words.

Hell, the fact that they’d even kissed to begin with was downright shocking. Of course, Dean had been drunk, Cas had looked weary and sad, and _sooo_ in need of comfort. Things had happened… and then it was just… there. _Them_. _Together._

But now the whole togetherness had been established, Dean learned real damn quick that Cas was freaking needy. Don’t get him wrong, it was cute as all hell. No matter how hard he grimaced, Dean loved it when Cas strolled up behind him and pulled him into a hug, humming contentedly. As if the damn hug alone had just made his damn day.

The three of them were driving out for a case, he and Sammy in the front seat, Cas in the back researching about Amara and Sam’s dumbass plan to look into Hell. Dean wasn’t having any of that, and so far he’d managed to dissuade his brother from stomping down into the bowels of the earth.

Every couple hours on the drive, Cas would lean forward and grasp Dean’s shoulder or give a short rub over the back of his neck, and god, it felt good. He wanted to let out a soft moan and ease back into the touch. But instead, he went rigid, shooting side glances at his brother to see how Sammy might react to the PDA.

Kid didn’t even notice, his eyes usually drawn in a daze to the road or down at his phone.

By the time they pulled into an outskirts motel, minds turning over the case, it occurred to Dean that this would be the first hunt the three of them have been on together since he and Cas got together. Oh god, what would he do about sleeping arrangements?

Dean went still behind Sam as his brother automouthed into booking one room with two queens. Fuck. He wanted to say something but it wasn’t like they were swimming in cash to justify the extra room simply for the sake of his sanity.

As they piled into the room with their bags, Sam clued in and looked between them. “Oh shit, did you guys want a separate room? I didn’t even think about it.” Sam shrugged, looking awkward.

“Uh, it’s fine… I mean, no need to spend the extra cash.”

Indifferent, Sam made a face and walked off to the bathroom to take care of business after the lengthy drive. Dean stared at the bed by the far wall and pictured he and Cas sharing it… with Sam less than four feet away.

“Relax,” Cas whispered, coming up behind him and easily enclosing him into an embrace. “It’s not like we’re going to be having sex in front of your brother.”

Dean blanched. God, he wasn’t even thinking that far. “No shit, Cas. Look, I’m just not crazy pumped about sharing a bed with you next to my brother.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s weird!” he shot back.

“Would you find it weird if Sam was sleeping next to a loved one in the bed next to you, if they weren’t doing anything?”

Stewing in his discomfort, Dean clamped his lips together and said nothing further about the subject at hand. “Whatever. It’s fine. Let’s just get to the bottom of these murders and go back home.”

That moment, Sam emerged from the bathroom. And for the next ten minutes before they left to go interview the cops and witnesses, Dean was brooding about how uncomfortable he was. Because he wanted to touch Cas, he wanted to feel the warmth of his skin, to breathe his unique scent. But the thought of doing any of that around Sam didn’t seem right.

…

Hours later, they had a few more details about the deaths, but even less idea of what was doing the killing. Sam was already planning to camp out with the laptop and scour what he could. Dean dragged Cas back out to get needed sustenance for them all and truth was, he needed the alone time.

The second his ass hit the leather of the driver’s seat, he reached over and took Cas’ hand. A breath of relief eased out of him and he swore he heard Cas chuckle.

“You know,” Cas started, “showing affection isn’t a weakness.”

Dean swore inwardly. “I know, Cas. And I’m sorry, I’m just not… I don’t know how to be like that with you when Sam’s around.”

Beside him, Cas nodded and said nothing further. Though he did squeeze Dean’s hand a little tighter and Dean knew he was a lucky bastard to be with someone so accommodating for all his faults.

The status quo continued throughout the night. Dean ate and helped with research, made some phone calls, and Cas took available opportunities to touch him throughout the night, not bothered by the fact that Sam was _right there._

It wasn’t anything bold, but enough that Dean was growing annoyed by the frequent touch he craved and felt he couldn’t return. Was it about being weak, he wondered? Thinking it over, he imagined himself pulling Cas into his arms for a hug, or angling towards his cheek for a kiss. There was a definite vulnerability there, but it was more than that.

When their moments were private, it felt like a dream. In front of Sam? It would be real, it would be undeniably true and out there.

By the time he decided he was ready to call it a night, his nerves were about maxed out and all he wanted was to shut his damn eyes and fall asleep. Sam had already slid under the covers and was still lazily scrolling through stuff online, his jaw stretching out a yawn every so often.

Cas was on the far bed, stare resting on the TV, but not really watching it. He was waiting for Dean to come to bed. Chewing his lips, Dean finally stood from the table by the front door and went off to brush his teeth. He kept his head down as he climbed onto the other side of the bed where Cas was, ignoring the way Sam looked up from the screen for a second as he passed by.

God, it was awkward. He didn’t get under the covers because outside of the bunker, he never felt relaxed enough to strip down and get fully comfortable. Truth was, they were probably fine. Considering how many hunts they’d been on, it was only a handful of times someone had gotten the jump on them at the place they’d been staying.

So he laid on his back over the covers and stared at the ceiling. But then the bed dipped to his right and he knew Cas was shuffling over. Two desires warred within him; the need to feel Cas’ touch, and the comparable need to retain his sanity.

“Dean,” Cas said softly, barely audible even to him.

He made a low noise in his throat but didn’t look over. The comforter under his back was getting tugged, and he heard his name again. “Everything’s fine,” Cas whispered. “Take off your jeans and get under the blankets.”

Sure enough, Cas’ voice was loud enough that Sam heard but his brother didn’t seem to care. Fuck, maybe he really didn’t.

Still, Dean shook his head, mumbling, “I’m good. Just get some sleep.”

Cas huffed and a sharp curse cut into the room. Before he knew it, Cas was suddenly on top of him, straddling his waist and staring down at Dean with unbanked heat. “Alright, we’re going to address this once and for all. Sam—“ Cas turned to the other bed, and Sam sat up and turned his attention over, eyes widening with amusement at what was going on, “Do you have any issue at all with Dean and I being together?”

Sam laughed. “No, why…”

Closing his eyes, Dean pretended this was not happening. Cas went on, “And if Dean and I show each other affection, would you find that weird?”

Once more, Sam chuckled, but notably more serious this time around. “Uh, no. I mean, so long as you guys aren’t doing it in front of me, I don’t really care. Honestly, I’m happy for you guys, you know that.”

“Hmm,” Cas acknowledged. “Yes that’s what I thought. Dean,” he said sternly, “look at me.”

Resigned to his fate, Dean opened his eyes and met the fierce blue eyes trained on him. “What.”

“I’m not asking twice. Get up, take off your damn jeans and get into the bed.” As Cas finished the sentence, he climbed off and sat up at the top of the bed, waiting impatiently.

For a brief minute, Dean couldn’t move. But the thing was, he wanted to be closer to Cas, he hated putting distance between them. Dean shot a fleeting glance at his brother, feeling ten shades of awkward and swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. It placed him between the motel bed he was supposed to share with Cas and the other bed where his brother would be sleeping.

Dean gulped and brushed the back of his hand across his forehead.

It was Sam who broke the silence, “Dean, what’s wrong?” His brother’s voice soft and concerned. In a word: Annoying.

Growing more and more flustered by the second, Dean ultimately threw his arms in the air. “I don’t know!” he nearly yelled. “I don’t know,” he mumbled a second time.

Sam looked more confused. “Do you think it bothers me that you’re with Cas?”

“No,” Dean said right away. “Of course I don’t… it’s just,” Dean groaned and shrugged. “Fuck it. This is happening… I guess.”

Angrily, he started tearing open his jeans and shoving them down his legs, maintaining a permanent scowl. He wrenched up the meagre blankets and shoved his body underneath, bouncing and jerking himself into a horizontal position. Sam sniggered from the other bed. Dean was fucking fed up with the both of them. They wanted him to chill out about this crap, well _fiiiiinne._

“Laugh all you want over there, I’m broken down now and there’s no going back.” To prove his point Dean turned to see Cas smiling at him and opened up his arms, “Get the hell over here.”

Blushing and looking goddamn adorable, Cas shuffled into his arms and rested his messy perma-bedhead on Dean’s chest. A little sigh easing out of him as he squidged himself as close to Dean’s body as possible.

Hugging around him, Dean planted a kiss to the top of his head, unable to ignore the gaze of this brother from the other bed.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

Sam snorted. “Hey, I didn’t say a thing. Cuddle it up, man—take every opportunity you guys get, otherwise you’re just wasting time, if you ask me.”

Fucking kid was right. Every time Dean pushed Cas away, fearing the awkward tension of PDA, he was missing out on moments. Moments he might need to live off of if something bad ever happened. An onslaught of need claimed him and Dean found himself hugging tighter, cuddling up to Cas and pushing and nudging until they were lined up chest-to-chest facing each other.

Dean grabbed his face and laid a hard kiss on him. For once, not giving a shit that his brother was in the room. Searching Cas’ eyes when he pulled back, Dean felt relieved not to be bound by his own predispositions. It was freeing to let his emotions out.

He inched closer, guiding Cas’ lips towards his neck so he could whisper against the shell of the angel’s ear. “I love you,” he said softly.

Cas kissed him and replied, “I know…”

From there on out, Dean didn’t hold back. Sam made a damn good point and so he took every freaking opportunity he got. When he wanted to pull Cas against his chest for hug or to sneak a little taste of his mouth, he did. And he loved every second of it.

Best of all, was seeing how happy it made Cas. Every time he saw that crinkly, gummy smile light up Cas’ expression, Dean had to kick himself for all the times he missed making that happen.

But no more. Dean Winchester was dishing out the love like a man should. And anyone who had a problem with that could go fuck themselves.

 

 

 


End file.
